<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Playing with Knives (StradexReader) by KionKat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804894">Playing with Knives (StradexReader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KionKat/pseuds/KionKat'>KionKat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Boyfriend to Death One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Gaslighting, Horror, Mental Abuse, Other, Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Torture, Trauma, Twisted Romance, dubcon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KionKat/pseuds/KionKat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Strade has a little fun</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Strade (BTD/TNR)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Boyfriend to Death One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Playing with Knives (StradexReader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Strade teasingly dragged a serrated hunting knife against a handle of the chair you were taped to. You cringed at the noise, struggling against your bonds urgently. You tried to beg him to let you go, to not hurt you, but your words were quieted by a ball gag he had strapped to you. He chuckled, smirking and licking his lips with a hungry expression. "There there, liebling, we'll be done before you know it. Or, you will." He laughed heartily, amused by his own distasteful joke. "Struggle all you want, you'll make this all the more fun!" You sobbed silently, refusing to look at him. You couldn't make yourself take your eyes off the blade, that inched closer and closer to your bare thighs. He made you strip to only your underwear. The blade was cool against your skin. "There there~" he lifted your chin, forcefully pulling your head up to face him. You whined, tears filling your eyes. "Admit it. You're excited. Its the adrenaline, right?" He leaned into you, so that his breath felt heavy on your neck. You shuddered, blushing. You were scared, its true. But there was just something about the way he smelled... the way he felt...</p><p>The thought left you as he started plunging the knife into your leg.</p><p>You screamed through the gag, thrashing against your binds rapidly. It was searing hot. It tore through your flesh, causing a stream of blood to roll down your thigh. He continued to do his dirty work, taking the knife and cutting your other thigh. Crimson pooled between your legs and dripped noisily onto the floor. You continued to sob noisily, screaming through the searing pain from the deep cuts.</p><p>You became dizzy, the room spinning rapidly and distorted by spots in your vision. Your head fell limply, only able to stare at your now blood stained legs. You didn't have the will or energy to fight; hell, you couldn't feel the blade anymore.</p><p>It took a while, but you regained your awareness, be it dull. You were barely aware of Strade sewing up your wounds, the needle paling in comparison to the pain of the knife. You were fully awakened when he carelessly dumped methanol into the next cut. You cried out, shocked to see that your gag was gone. You looked to see if Strade payed you any attention, but he was focused on tending your wounds, with more carefulness than usual.</p><p>When he finished up, he looked up with his normal jubilant smile, patting your cheek softly. You groaned, trying to move your face away from his embrace but finding you had no energy to do so.</p><p>"You did so good today, Liebling! I'm thinking about giving you a reward. How does that sound~?" He ran his hands through your hair, tracing a greasy finger over the newly stitched wounds.</p><p><em>Go to hell, </em>is what you wanted to say. You gulped. A prize from strade could often be worse than punishments. "That sounds very nice, sir." You forced an uncomfortable smile, gaining a small chuckle of approval from Strade. He patted your face, standing and cutting you free of your binds.</p><p>You rubbed your wrists weakly, wobbling pathetically as you attempted to stand. You knew you couldn't; you had to rely on Strade. Maybe that was the point of the entire session.</p><p>You put an arm around Strade, and he grabbed you and picked you up. You refused to look at him, your small bit of rebellion, but the closeness felt... nice. <em>Fuck that. You're his prisoner.</em> You thought quietly, blushing in shame.</p><p>He carried you up out if the basement, and up to the second story. He opened the door to his room, placing you down on the comfy king sized bed. You looked up at him in shock. He hadn't ever let you in here before, and you were suspicious of his motives. He tilted his head. "You're sleeping with me tonight."</p><p>You shifted uncomfortably, not looking at his face. It was better than the basement; but, you felt gross at the idea of sharing a bed with him. You nodded, feigning a gracious smile. "Thank you, Strade!"</p><p>He patted your head as one would pet a puppy. You blushed. "I have more work to do, got it? Im locking you in here to rest. I'll be back in a few hours."</p><p>You nodded in affirmation. He smiled and ruffled your hair. "Be a good (lass/lad) while im gone, liebling." He turned, closing the door behind him and locking it with a quick click.</p><p>You layed on the bed, resting your body. You ached and burned all over, groaning in pain. It felt like hours, days, forever as you laid there wishing sleep upon yourself.</p><p>You awoke late, the moon shining into the room and lighting your face. You groaned, pain even worse than before you fell asleep. You pulled a pillow to your face, sobbing softly. You didn't want to be alone anymore. Even if he was the only one...</p><p>The door swung open, then closed. You jumped up, sniffling and looking up at Strade. "You're back!" You didn't understand why you were so excited to see him. He was the one who did this to you.</p><p>He raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Miss me, Liebling?" he purred. He took his shirt off, tossing it to the floor. You looked away as he unbuckled his pants, blushing madly.</p><p>"I was just... maybe." you muttered softly, curling up on the bed waiting for him.</p><p>He slipped into bed next to you, wrapping his strong arms around you. His bare skin felt hot against yours. You felt some tension release against your will as you closed your eyes.</p><p>"Don't fall asleep yet, darling..." he said in a near growl, biting your ear gently. You gasped, body becoming tense again. You should have known, you thought to yourself. "I want to feel you first."</p><p>You shivered with fear, but also excitement. You stayed silent, letting him touch you. He stroked your parts, touching and fondling every part of you excitedly.</p><p>You felt yourself get aroused against your will. You didn't want this. He kidnapped, tortured and hurt you... but you <em>wanted </em>him. You wanted him badly.</p><p>He started playing with your stitches, causing you to yell out in pain. "Strade!" You shouted in a half pleasured, half pained moan. He licked his lips.</p><p>He pulled down your underwear just enough to expose you, fingering you roughly. You winced and moaned, spreading your legs to allow him better access. "Eager, are we, liebling?" He hummed,  taking out his dick and rubbing it against you. You closed your eyes tight, biting your lip and trying not to let yourself give into him. </p><p>He thrust himself into you, not giving you anytime to adjust. Your eyes widened. You screamed, tears forming in the corner of your eyes. You whined desperately for the pain to stop before you stretched to accommodate his large length. Your cries of pain slowly became cries of pleasure. You gripped onto the sheets, arching your back. "S-Strade!"</p><p>"Call me daddy~" he growled, pounding into you harder.</p><p>"Yes daddy! It feels so good, daddy!" You moaned for him, tongue sticking out as you panted happily. You felt yourself starting to slip away from yourself. You didnt care what he had done to you, you only cared about how good his dick felt inside of you. You were lost in the pleasure.</p><p>He didn't take long before he came inside of you, groaning and panting. You winced at the twitching, groaning as his warm cum filled your insides. He pulled out of you, flopping down onto the bed and closing his eyes.</p><p>You nuzzled his side, resting your head on his chest. He stroked your hair, not acknowledging you besides that. You didn't care. You fell asleep on top of him, leaving your shame for tomorrow.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="col-xs-10 col-xs-offset-1 col-sm-10 col-sm-offset-1 col-md-4 col-md-offset-0 col-lg-3 col-lg-offset-0 right-rail">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>